1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to warning lights, and in particular, to a blinking warning light adapted to be coupled to a stop sign.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An important consideration for city planners, and in particular, traffic safety officials, is the safety of drivers and pedestrians. A common cause of recurring traffic accidents at intersections that are governed by stop signs is the poor visibility of stop signs. Unlike signal lights that are highly visible, the visibility of stop signs rely solely on the bright red paint of the sign that contrasts with white lettering for the word "STOP". As a result, the visibility of stop signs is usually the poorest at dusk or at night when visibility is near zero. Moreover, branches from trees and shrubs, or other obstacles, can partially block a portion of a stop sign. If a driver does not see a stop sign, then he or she will likely run the sign, thereby greatly increasing the risk of an accident in the intersection.
In addition, many accidents occur at two-way stop signs (i.e., where cross-traffic does not have to stop) where a driver assumes that the intersection is a four-way stop.
Consequently, there remains a need to improve traffic safety at intersections controlled by stop signs, and in particular, to improve the visibility of the stop signs.